A New Lust: The Excerpts
by JayEmGee
Summary: AU Winry secretly follows Ed as he embarks into the Promised Day. When she's fatally wounded by Pride, Ed takes her to his last slice of hope - Father. Lust!Winry EdWin EnWin and the surrounding circumstances of her time at the Devil's Pit. with fanart
1. Guilt

This story is an AU that splits right after Ed leaves the  
>Rockbells for the last time before the promised day. A<br>stubborn Winry secretly follows Ed into the battle with pride,  
>When pride observes her as useless meat, he fatally<br>wounds her, causing Ed to seek help from Father.

The story is very emotionally driven. So my arts of it are  
>mostly going to be showing high stress level scenes. I have<br>them in my fandom gallery on Devart along with more info on the story.

* * *

><p>He can't take it anymore -<p>

Ed stared back at the dull reflection in the hotel bathroom,  
>gazing into eyes he could no longer recognize. An eerie<br>stranger stood before him, beckoning to make a move.

What had he done? What was he going to tell granny?

That he willingly handed over her only grandchild to the  
>demoniac creatures that lurked beneath Central City? His<br>best friend. Their hostage to keep him in line. And now Al  
>couldn't even grant him some sort of comfort.<p>

He was utterly alone. In his thoughts, in his actions, in his  
>plans.<p>

Again and again he mulled over alternative options that  
>could have been taken. Marco? Using himself as a<br>philosopher's stone again? Anything would have been  
>better than asking <em>him <em>to help.

A bubbling rage sizzled along his skin until he couldn't  
>contain it any longer and drove a fist into the mirror. Shards<br>fell and knuckles bled, and the pain almost served as a  
>buffer to ease his guilt stricken mind.<p>

That bastard had the nerve to defile her into a demon.  
>How was he going to save her and fight Father all at<br>the same time? As if this wasn't already complicated  
>enough, rescuing a damsel in distress was now in the grand scheme.<p>

Thoughts of how she would be corrupted seeped into  
>his fuzzy mind. All the horrible things she'd be forced to<br>live with after the fact. He couldn't take it anymore. First,  
>he ruined his brother's childhood, now his best friend's<br>innocence.

...Tears began to fall...

* * *

><p>(Al's not dead. Keeping pride occupied just the same as in<br>the manga.))

((NOTE to writers! This story is up for collab. I'm looking  
>for a partner. I illustrate - they write))<p> 


	2. Shame

((Please go to my Devart; Jessimie – to see the art! EVERY chapter has a piece!))

* * *

><p>She couldn't shake the feeling she'd committed an act of<br>betrayal.

Lust laid across the worn out chase, shivering at her  
>nakedness. A heaviness in her chest ached with sorrow.<br>What had happened with Envy...didn't make her feel  
>right.<p>

The moment had been intense, passionate. She was so  
>caught up in it she had no time to think. It was that face.<br>The face he wore upon wooing her.

_ "How bout this?", Envy motioned over another form. A  
>tanned redhead with a lean body. "Do you like this?"<em>

_Her gaze remained unamused by his ridiculous advances.  
>Ever since she was born into the nest of homoculi, he'd<br>been chasing her tail. Certainly, she had appreciated the  
>attention at first, but after a while, it was becoming dull.<em>

_Though she tolerated his company, she didn't find him the  
>least bit attractive, and when she spoke her peace, he<br>found it a challenge rather than an end._

_The days went on and on of him shifting to find if she  
>would like anything. It seemed he would never give in.<em>

_"Last one," she murmured, finally having enough of this  
>stupid game. She walked down the cathedral' isle, dragging<br>her nails lamely along the floor. "We've got work to do."_

_Envy groaned. "We'll find what Father wants, all in good  
>time." He threw himself down on a old, torn up chase and<br>proceeded to ponder on his last shift._

_A moments thought brought a glint to his eyes and a  
>menacing smirk. 'Could it be? No... a gem like this?'<em>

_"Alright," he voiced playfully. "I've got one more. Close your eyes."_

_"Don't be stupid," she complained, but after a moment  
>she huffed and complied with his wishes.<em>

_With a frown, she crossed her arms and turned form him  
>in a stubborn annoyance.<em>

_A gentle hand caressed the soft skin on her neck as a  
>low voice summoned her to turn around.<em>

_On the ball of her heel, Lust turned to face the newest  
>shift and almost immediately flinched her gaze away. A heat<br>rose to her cheeks, as embarrassment, pride, and  
>anticipation all fluttered within her belly. She gazed back up<br>at him._

_He was a tall, young man with tan skin and blonde hair  
>pulled back into a long pony tail. His eyes were fiery and his<br>frame was strong._

_The fluttering spread like wildfire and the blood that  
>coursed through her veins felt tingly. '...Dammit'<em>

_His smirk melted into a sweet smile, knowing he had  
><em>_won. After a few steady steps closer, he hovered  
>before her lips, creating a spark between the two.<em>

_Their lips met and an explosion of excitement ignited like  
>fireworks throughout her body. The sin infused in her being<br>stirred, begging to be unleaded. She had to be touched._

"Uggh", she groaned, replaying the scene in her mind. If it  
>had been so downright invigorating, why did she feel so sick<br>about it.

The pressure she was holding in, pounded against her  
>brain. She did something horribly wrong, her gut just<br>told her so.

A nagging bubble of guilt clued her in that it might have  
>something to do with who she was before she was turned.<p>

Her stomach twisted in a knot of confusion mixed with a  
>horrid wish to undo her actions. . Her skin grew hot with<br>paranoid fear and her ears pounded with a silent ringing.

"Dammit", she wined, gritting her teeth. Why couldn't she  
>remember anything about herself? The pit of self loathing<br>grew.

Clenching her hands so tightly they could bleed, her long,  
>deadly nails unsheathed themselves in a violent urge to<br>destroy something.

The long knives wrapped themselves along her naked back  
>and dragged to the side. A momentary whimper bellowed<br>within her chest and died in the otherwise silent hall.

A halfhearted promise was made: She wouldn't fall for  
>it again.<p>

* * *

><p>This story is an AU that splits right after Ed leaves the<br>Rockbells for the last time before the promised day. A  
>stubborn Winry secretly follows Ed into the battle with pride,<br>When pride observes her as useless meat, he fatally  
>wounds her, causing Ed to seek help from Father.<p>

((NOTE to writers! This story is up for collab. I'm looking  
>for a partner. I illustrate - they write))<p> 


	3. Dominance

She didn't expect that...

Envy came to her like clockwork every evening. Tonight, his advances were extra eager – an almost dutiful haste.

She welcomed him, as always, purring under the seductive kisses trailing along her neck, letting her robe fall to the floor. She closed her eyes to take in what her senses could present her, letting out an encouraging hum when he nipped at her skin.

Pain felt good to her. He'd taught her to grow accustomed to it, to the point that her desires thrived on roughness.

Tilting her head back onto his shoulders, she noticed he hadn't shifted yet. '_Odd,_' she noted, reaching her arms back to caress his neck gently.

She turned to face him, lusty eyes fluttering with desire. "Turn," she mumbled, tiptoed as she kissed along his jawline. "Into _him_"

A stiffness paused the taller homoculus, and she wondered what was the problem. She anxiously looked up into his eyes, fearing she'd said something wrong.

Anger? Was that anger she saw staring back at her? "What?," she asked gingerly.

Before she knew it, her head felt a surge of blood rush, eyesight fading out and then in again. Stumbling back to gain her composure, she held the side of her head with a horrified, confused look directed at the envious homoculus.

She wanted to ask why, maybe even have the gall to scream it at him if she wasn't certain he'd probably hit her again. Her brows only twisted in a questionable stare as she widened the space between them.

"Whatever gave you the idea you could give me requests," he seethed, advancing on her. She stumbled back a few steps, only to be pushed onto a lone chair as he shadowed over her sitting figure.

"Stupid whore," he muttered, grabbing her hair painfully. "Look at what you've done now. You've turned me off. Can't you do anything right?"

"I – I'm-," she sputtered speechlessly, too fearful to register the tugging of her blonde roots.

"I've decided," he said venomously, pulling back and crossing his arms. "That we're not going with that look anymore."

Confused, she peered up at him cautiously, feeling a pang of remorse for having her delight snatched away. "Wh – why?" she stammered.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, _GIRL!_" he boomed, getting in her face. "You're _MY_ pet! You'll do as _I_ please. You're going to deal with my true form and you're going to like it."

An itch of annoyance zapped through her consciousness, but it didn't show through her fright.

"But," she ventured, trying to defend herself. "You chose that shift."

WHACK. The side of her face burned red. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared past his legs, not daring to make eye contact again.

"Don't you tell me what I chose," he grumbled. "You're mine, and I'm no longer indulging your little obsession. Get used to it, you filthy halfbreed."

With that, he left, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

Moments passed in silence as she vacantly stared at the slated floor. 'Did that really just happen?'

The silence was overbearing, pounding at her ears. 1...2...

A sob released from within. She felt all kinds of horrible.

This wasn't love. This wasn't even comfort. It was dominance -from the very beginning.

Pain fueled her desires, but this kind didn't feel so good.


	4. Little Bird

Art for this soon. In the meantime, all the previous chapters' art pieces can be found in my Deviant art gallery named "Fandom". Link on my profile. (also these chapters are in no apparent order)

* * *

><p>Little Bird.<p>

She loved that nickname. It was a gift. One her father gave her. It gave her pride that she could have such an affectionate title. Her heart soared whenever he called her.

Under his presence she felt alive, whole, pure. All the pain and emotions Envy had caused had been washed away every time she stood before him. He could not steer her wrong.

"I have a task for you, my little one," he explained, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

_ It was so full of warmth. _

She gazed upon him with adoration. "Anything, Father," she replied, delighted to be given an important mission. My God, the happiness was about to burst from her chest.

He squeezed her shoulder a bit and sternly delivered his orders. "After the transmutation is complete and the sacrifices have played their role, I need you to eliminate Edward Elric."

Her eyes faltered, glinting with hesitation that he was sure to catch. There it was again, the quicken of her heartbeat at the mention of this boy. Why did thinking about him bring about so much eager fascination.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked, furrowing his brows with impatience.

Her eyes shined under the seeping rays of light that managed to journey into the underground lair. "Yes, of course, Father," she replied coolly.

"Good," he gave her a sturdy smile that ignited an energy that flowed throughout her being. "You are dismissed."

Bowing her head and turning to leave, a mixture of conflicting emotions swelled within her belly.

She closed the door to her quarters and sat on the edge of her satin bed in pondering silence. The feelings, they swirled in every which way, making her feel lost in existence.

Elation – because Father accepted her and trusted her to carry out duties. Hesitation – because that boy named Edward was trying to break her barrier, trying to "bring her back" as he had said. Unwillingness – because she wanted to explore what Edward had said, she wanted to know more. Regret – for not knowing anything about herself, and for having this obligation that she surely could not refuse.

Homeless – not feeling to belong here or there. A plaguing idea that she was deteriorating something very genuine to her with every step she took.

She wanted to know, but she didn't. She was a homoculus, and damn proud to be. She didn't want to change, she wanted to become a magnificent Lust.

Yet, there was a void. A gaping hole that left her feeling things like guilt and injustice. It was driving her mad.

She gritted her teeth angrily, unsheathing her claws. Something had to be destroyed – she hungrily searched for something inanimate within the confines the the stone walls.

Irate with nothing to tear apart, she screamed at the wall, launching her deadly nails at the rocky surface.

_Who the hell am I?_


End file.
